1. Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to sharing a single energy storage element among multiple functionalities of an electronic device.
2. Background
As will be understood by a person having ordinary skill in the art, an electronic device, such as a wireless communication device, may have multiple radios for providing voice and data links, peer-to-peer (P2P) networks, wireless local area networks (WLAN), and audio amplifiers. Further, conventional electronic devices may have a dedicated voltage source for each power amplifier, audio amplifier, and electronic flash of a high pixel count camera. This leads to duplication of expensive circuit elements to maintain isolation between circuits. Further, components (e.g., power amplifier, camera flash LED and a class D audio amplifier) of a typical wireless terminal device require high power in short bursts. There is a need for devices and methods to reduce the power supply complexity required to support components of an electronic device.